Conventional seasoning containers are designed for single purpose use such as a salt shaker or pepper shaker. When different kinds of seasonings are required several bottles must be respectively provided occupying much space and increasing the cost.
Conventional pepper grinder as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a central rod C, a single piece cone-shape grinding rotor formed on the lower portion of the rod C with several larger spiral teeth B1 and several smaller spiral teeth B2, and a grinding stator A formed on the lower portion of the container with ratchet teeth A1 on a stator surface and a trumpet-shape ratchet teeth surface A2 on the lower perimeter of the stator surface, whereby pepper particulates can be ground by rotating the grinding rotor within the grinding stator. However, when such a pepper grinder is damaged, the whole rotor has to be replaced.